Si vamos al infierno que sea juntos
by DixieClemets
Summary: Esto está mal... Lo haremos en secreto... Desearnos es un pecado... Te amo, y no pienso renunciar a ti en ninguno de los casos... Así que... Si vamos al infierno que sea juntos... (SonTails [Sonic x Tails] [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Solos en casa…

Cojo aire sintiéndome fatal. Odio la fiebre. Me cuesta respirar, tanto por la nariz como por la boca. Miro el mando de la tele pensando si encender aquel aparato o no. Pulso aquel botón rojo… De los peores errores de mi vida. Según se encendió me agarré la cabeza soltando el mando con brusquedad. El dolor era insoportable. Miré la televisión recogiendo el mando. Otra vez sales por la tele. Eres famoso no hay ni un día en el que no salgas en ella. Me acuerdo cuando íbamos de aventuras juntos… Me llevabas a todos lados contigo y nos divertíamos siempre, no había día en el que no estuviésemos chafando los planes de Robotnik, pero, ahora que han pasado un par de años, ya no me necesitas… rara vez me pides ayuda, y siempre estás acompañado de Shadow o Silver… Te has olvidado del verdadero Team Sonic… ¿Qué no era yo tu mejor amigo? Hace mucho que no me visitas… Maldigo el día en el que decidí buscarme una casa para mí solo, desde entonces, parece que te has olvidado de mí. Apago la televisión triste dejando el mando en la mesa. La jaqueca está presente en todo momento. Me recuesto en el sillón mirando el termómetro. Tengo 39º grados de fiebre. Oigo como tocan a mi puerta. Me levanto lentamente y abro la puerta viéndote. Tienes un rostro preocupado. Me susurras una frase serio. Me preguntas el por qué no te avisé de que había enfermado hace dos días. Solo susurro una respuesta casi evasiva contestándote un: "Pensé que estarías ocupado."

-Prefiero asegurarme de que mi coleguita está bien antes de irme de aventuras.-

Te miro unos segundos y luego dirijo mi mirada al suelo. Tú me preguntas que me pasa y te respondo triste.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…-

Me miras cambiando tu rostro serio a uno triste. Te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste cerrando los ojos. Me pides perdón.

-Tails, yo nunca me olvidaría de ti.-

Entramos en el living y me sobo la cabeza. La jaqueca es insoportable. Me sientas en el sillón y me arropas con una manta.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. Si quieres algo, te lo traigo.-

-Puedo hacer cosas, solo es un resfriado…-

-He dicho que ni te muevas.- Me vuelves a acostar mirándome. Vas un momento a la cocina y vuelves al rato. Dejas un plato con sopa en la mesa y te sientas a mi lado. Me acaricias la cabeza con cuidado y me sonríes. -¿Te encuentras bien, coleguita?-Me preguntas a lo que asiento no muy convencido. -Venga, anímate. Cuando mejores nos vamos al parque de atracciones, ¿okey?-Te miro sonriente mientras asiento. -Come, voy a mirar una cosa.-Dices levantándote y saliendo de la sala. Me tomo la sopa mirando a un punto inexistente pensando en si llegarías a cumplir lo que me dijiste. Me termino el plato escuchándote entrar en la sala. Te sientas a mi lado y miras el techo pensativo. Parece que me he olvidado de algo importante. -Tails, sabía que eras un poco despistado. Pero no es para tanto. ¿En serio te has olvidado?-Me miraste con una sonrisa triste. Solo pienso en que era imposible que fuera tu cumpleaños o algo así. Te miro extrañado a lo que chasqueas la lengua cerrando los ojos con la misma sonrisa. -Hoy es un día importante porque hoy es el aniversario de cuando conocí a un zorro, quien se volvió mi mejor amigo.-Dices guiñándome un ojo. Solo bajo la cabeza arrepentido de hacerme olvidado de aquello. Tú me acaricias de nuevo la cabeza tranquilizándome. -Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Me equivoco?- Abro los ojos asombrado. Era verdad, hasta me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños. -Hay que ver… menuda cabeza la tuya. Toma, esto es para ti.- Dices dándome una caja azul con lazos amarillos. Aun me recuerdo de uno de los regalos que me diste cuando era más pequeño. Me distes las llaves de un vehículo diciéndome que me lo dabas si cuando lo necesitaras te lo dejaba. Yo miré aquellas llaves y al reconocerlas me acuerdo que me puse a dar brincos de alegría y no dejé de darte abrazos. Eran las llaves del tornado. -Venga, hermanito, abre el regalo.- Miro la caja y desato el lazo. Abro lentamente la caja. Sonrió nostálgicamente viendo lo que hay dentro. No puedo evitar el abrazarte. Era una foto de ambos cuando éramos un poco más pequeños. Los dos enseñando el pulgar. Me sonríes despeinándome los flecos. -Feliz cumpleaños, Tails.-Solo atino a darte las gracias abrazándote de nuevo. Me pones el termómetro un momento y al rato lo miras. -Vaya… tienes mucha fiebre. Será mejor que te recuestes un poco. Tranquilo, no me iré.-Me tapas recostándome. Mis parpados comienzan a pesar. El sueño me puede. Sinceramente necesitaba dormir. En las noches anteriores ni había pegado ojo. Pero, te echaba de menos… ¿Quien me prometería que no te irías? Intento luchar contra el sueño quedándome semi dormido. A punto de dormirme te siento mirándome. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero ese sentimiento de que me observabas no se iba. Noto como te acercas a mí y me besas el cachete. Parecía que eso fue lo que necesitaba para dormirme. ¿Él… él me besó…? En mi sueño se ve todo negro, pero oigo cosas. "¡Tengo miedo!" "Solo piensa en que nada malo pasará. ¿Ves? Muy bien, sigue así, lo estas consiguiendo." "¡Lo estoy pilotando!" Siempre tiendo a tener recuerdos de nosotros dos. No puedo evitarlo. He dedicado mi vida a ayudarte. Es normal que no deje de recordarnos juntos. "¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?" "No me gusta mi nombre" "¿No?" "No, me llamo Miles…" "¿Miles?" "Sí, es espantoso…" "Yo te puedo llamar de otra forma… ¿Qué tal "Tails"?" Me encanta recordar cómo nos conocimos. Siempre sonrío al recordar que estuviste vendado por una semana. "Tails, ella es Rossy." "Encantado." "Digo lo mismo." Tú me has ayudado a tener amigos. Me has ayudado a tener una familia. Te debo tanto. Soy capaz de decir que te debo la vida. "Venga, Tails, tú puedes, confío en ti." Siempre he querido ser como tú. Ser tan guay, fuerte… "Tails, aterriza en el Egg Carrier." "Ups…" "¿Qué pasa?" "¡Se me ha olvidado poner el tren de aterrizaje a la transformación!" "¿¡QUÉ!?" Siento como me susurras algo mientras duermo. No entiendo nada. Siento como me tocas la mejilla con una de tus manos. Me despierto sin que lo notes. Intento dormirme otra vez, pero solo te oigo susurrar algo. -…Aunque no lo sepas… te amo…-Al oír esto intento despertar pero el sueño me puede una vez más. "Chaos solo coge la energía negativa de las esmeraldas, tú eres capaz de utilizar su verdadera energía…" Quiero despertar, pero no puedo, tengo mucho sueño acumulado. "¡Tails! ¡Hey! Coleguita, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te pusiste en mi lugar?" Mas recuerdos… Me siento mal. Tengo ganas de vomitar y me duele a horrores la cabeza… Por no hablar de mi garganta. "¡Sonic! Um… no está… Knuckles, ¿sabes dónde está Sonic?" "Se fue a pasear con Rossy" Siento como mis ánimos se van. "Sonic, ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" "…" Me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Te interrumpí cuando estabas a punto de decirle a Amy que la querías. Te pasaste dos días enteros sin hablarme. Pensé que me odiarías para siempre. Una de las noches, me puse a llorar, cuando me oíste, entraste en mi habitación y viste como un montón de lágrimas caían por mis ojos. "…L-lo… lo… lo… lo siento… yo… yo no quiero que me odies… yo…" Me acuerdo que me abrazaste. "No te odio… Nunca podía odiarte. Eres mi hermanito." Hay veces en las que pienso que solo he sido un estorbo o una carga en tu vida. Abro los ojos lentamente. Estaba acostado en mi cama. Me habías acostado allí. Tú estabas mirando por la ventana. Noto que tengo un paño húmedo en la frente. Se me cierran los ojos de nuevo. No quiero dormir, pero mi cuerpo lo necesita. Ahora… no hay recuerdos. Está todo muy oscuro. Estoy corriendo, algo me persigue. Ese "algo" es más rápido que yo. Eres tú. No… Tengo que despertar… No puede ser verdad… Es una pesadilla… estoy seguro. No es real… no es real… no es real… Entonces, ¿por qué no despierto? He parado. Siento tu respiración en mi nuca y noto algo punzante atravesar mi espalda… un cuchillo… -¡Tails! ¡Despierta!- Abro los ojos sudando. -Tranquilo… era una pesadilla… tienes mucha fiebre, es normal.- Te miro asustado. -No parabas de gritar que no… ¿Estás bien?-Notas que te veo con ojos aterrados. -¿Acaso estaba yo en la pesadilla?- Solo asiento temblando. -Tails, nunca te haría daño, y lo sabes.-Miro el techo relajándome. Cierro los ojos nuevamente pero una frase viene a mí… "…Aunque no lo sepas… te amo…" Abro los ojos. No estás en el cuarto…Pienso que a lo mejor estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono o algo al decir el "te amo". Veo como entras de nuevo en el cuarto. -¿Ya no tienes sueño? Aunque será mejor que no duermas más hasta la noche o no pegaras ojo.-Me dices acariciándome la cabeza.

-Okey…-Te miro un momento y me sonríes.

-Un momento.-Me retiras el termómetro y sonríes ampliamente. -Ya no tienes fiebre.-

-Guay…-

-¿Qué te sucede, coleguita?-

-En sueños te escuche decir algo.-

-Lo siento si se me oía demasiado, pero es que me había llamado una chica que me gusta.-

-Ah, vale.- Me mantengo normal y miro por la ventana. Solo podía sentir un dolor en el pecho. -"¿Qué me pasa?"-Pienso extrañado. Tiemblo y noto como se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Tails, ¿Estás bien? Estas temblando.-

-…Me… duele… el pecho…-

-Otra vez tienes fiebre. Recuéstate. Es mejor… ¿Estás llorando?-

-¿Eh?-Me toco las mejillas y noto algo líquido… son lagrimas. -¿Por qué lloro?-Limpio mis lágrimas mirándote.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-

-No, creo.-

-…-Me miras algo triste y me abrazas. -No llores.- Voy a mirar una cosa.- Sales de la sala a lo que yo miro mis manos temblar.

-¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué estoy tan triste?-Cierro los ojos. "Lo siento si se me oía demasiado, pero es que me había llamado alguien que me gusta…" Abro los ojos bruscamente sintiendo otra vez un dolor en el pecho. "-¿Era eso? ¿Por qué me ha de importar? Quizás… Va', es imposible que él me guste. Principalmente porque los dos somos hombres. No soy gay. Además, él es como un hermano para mí. Es imposible que… Entonces, ¿por qué siempre pienso en él? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto oír aquello?"-Pienso mirando hacia la puerta. "-Por la única persona por la que me sentí atraído alguna vez fue por Cosmo. Es imposible…"-Cierro los ojos por un instante. Me miro reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. -Deja de mentirte, Miles… En verdad te gusta, pero tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar él.-Me digo tristemente.

-Tails, ¿te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí…-

-Te ha vuelto a bajar la temperatura.-

-…-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-…No…-

-No te creo.-

-…Pues no me creas.-

-Tails…-

-Quiero estar un rato solo…-

-…Pues te aguantas. Porque no me voy a separar de ti.-

-Déjame.-

-¿…Es por lo que oíste…?-Dices a lo que miro a otro sitio evadiendo tu mirada. -…Tails… He de decirte algo… No sé cómo te lo llegaras a tomar, pero, necesito decírtelo…-Me giras desde la barbilla sentándote en mi cama. -Tails… no me llamo ninguna chica… Yo…-

-Me besaste antes de que me durmiese…-

-¿No… no estabas dormido?-

-No… luego de eso me dormí, pero me desperté al rato y…-

-Tails… tú… tú me gustas… ¿Pero qué digo? Tails, yo te amo… Sé que no eres gay, pero necesitaba decírtelo… No podía aguantármelo más. Llevo años aguantándomelo… Sé que ahora de seguro me tendrás asco o no me abrazarás o…- No quiero escuchar más. Beso tus labios cerrando los ojos. Me siento feliz. Me abrazas y no puedo evitar mirarte a los ojos unos segundos. -Esto está mal… pero… lo deseo…-

-Lo... Lo mantendremos en secreto…-

-Si nos pillan probablemente no nos miraran con los mismos ojos, o puede que nos repudien, no sabemos si a los demás les agrada o no el tener amigos que sean homosexuales.-

-Me arriesgaré.-Te vuelvo a besar te mientas me acostabas.

-Esto debe de ser un pecado… El deseo lo es… pero, si vamos al infierno, que sea juntos… - Me vuelves a besar acariciándome la cabeza con cuidado. -Espero que no estés delirando por la fiebre.-

-No lo estoy…. Lo prometo.-

-Eso espero… no me gustaría que pasaras de mí por esto.-

-No lo haré.-Digo acercándote para una vez más, sellar mis labios con los tuyos.

-Descansa un rato. No me iré, tranquilo.-

-Prométemelo.-

-Te lo prometo.-

-…-Cierro los ojos unos segundos, no quiero dormir. Vuelvo a sentir como me miras… noto tu respiración chocar con la mía. Me acaricias la mejilla con cuidado. Abro los ojos y te miro. Me sonríes. Estas de rodillas en frente de mi cama. -Sonic… Te quiero…-Susurró mirándote. Tú me besas una vez más.

-Y yo a ti… Tails…-Te sientas en mi cama y me abrazas. -…No sabes cuánto…-

-Sonic, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?-

-La verdad… no lo sé… A lo mejor me enamoré de ti cuando te pensabas que te odiaba… verte tan triste pidiendo perdón me entristeció tanto…-Me dijiste. -Llámame lo que quieras, pero, desde que te conozco… siempre he sentido algo más por ti que amor de hermanos…-Miraste el techo por unos segundos. -¿Y tú?-

-…Desde siempre…-Te sonreí. -Desde que te conocí sentí algo extraño por ti… Hoy he descubierto qué es…-

-¿Te Encuentras mejor?-

-Sí.-

-A ver… Otra vez te ha vuelto a bajar la fiebre.-

-Ya que estoy mejor… ¿Me "ayudas a entrar en **calor"**? Es que tengo frío.-

-¿Tan rápido? Espera un poco.-Sonreíste besándome la frente. -Todavía es pronto para "eso"…-

-Pero…-Bajé las orejas apenado poniendo una mirada triste. Sabía que cada vez que hacía eso contigo, conseguía lo que quería. -Yo de verdad que quiero…-

-Ni tu mirada súper kawaii me Podrá… Tails, nos declaramos hace, ¿Cinco minutos?-

-Jo…-

-No te enfades… espera… no sé… ¿unos días?-

-…Vale… Solo unos días.-

(Una hora después.)

-¡Eso es trampa!-

-No es trampa, está permitido sacar las armas, Sonic.-Te sonrío mientras jugábamos.

-¿Quién fue el que escogió el modo de carrera en el que se pueden sacar armas?-Preguntas serio.

-Ehhh… déjame recordar… Tú.-

-Mierda.-

-¡Te gané!-

-Paso de jugar.-

-¡Te has picado!-

-No me he picado, solo… que este juego me aburre.-

-Picado.-Río. -¿A qué jugamos ahora?-

-¿Puede ser algo que no tenga que ver con consolas, por favor?-

-Vale…-Te abrazo y tú me correspondes. -No sé qué hacer… ¿¡Llamamos a Knuckles y que venga!?-Pregunté moviendo las colas.

-¡Okey!-

(30 minutos después.)

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Rió Knuckles. -¡Has perdido otra vez!-

-¡Tú has quedado segundo!-

-Sí, pero no último como tú.-

-Jugad vosotros si queréis, yo paso.-

-¡PICADOOOOOOO!-Gritemos yo y Knux al unísono.

-Y dale… pesados.-

-¿Saben? Echaba de menos esto. Los tres jugando y divirtiéndonos… Bueno, lo último solo dos siempre, pero bueno.-Rió.

-¡Pero serás pesado!-Le pegaste un cogotazo. -¿A qué jugamos ahora?-

-No sé…-Dijo el rojo sobándose la cabeza.

-Knuckles, una "pregunta sin mal alguno…"-Dije riendo. -A ti te gusta alguien, ¿verdad? Se te nota, además que el otro día te pillé escribiéndole una carta a alguien…-

-¿¡En serio!? Tío, ¿vas a sentar la cabeza?-

-Una, sí, me gusta alguien; Dos, no, no voy a sentar la cabeza…-

-¿Quién es?-

-Apuesto a que es Rouge.-

-…Pues… no, es… Shade…-

-Me lo veía venir.-Le sonreí.

-¿Y a ti, Tails?-

-Pues, me gusta alguien, pero no voy a decir quién.-

-¡Venga ya!-

-Knux, una pregunta.-Dices llamándolo. -¿A ti te molestan los gays?-

-No, para nada, ¿por? Esperen… ¿es…?-

-Sí… **somos** …-Digo mirándote. Tú asientes.

-Os gustáis, ¿cierto?-

-Estas en lo correcto.-Respondes.

-Con razón o le echabas el ojo a ninguna últimamente…-Sonríe. -¡Qué seáis felices!-

-Gracias…-Te sonrojaste mirándome.

-A ver como se lo tomarán los demás…-

-Yo creo que debéis tener miedo a que Amy se entere. Después, los demás se lo tomarán bien, creo… No sé cómo se lo tomaran: Shadow, Silver, Blaze y… Cosmo…-

-¡MIERDA!-Grité mirándote. -Me olvidé de que Cosmo ha vuelto… Y está loca por mí…-

-¡Tails!-Me llamó una voz femenina.

-Hablando de la reina de roma...-

-Voy yo.-Dijiste serio levantándote. -Hola, Cosmo… vale… de acuerdo. Se lo diré. Chao.-Al rato volviste y me sonreíste. -Ella y Amy se van a la playa dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas sin Amy!-

-Hay que joderse, mira como lo celebra.- (yo: yo haría lo mismo XD) -…Un momento, me llaman a teléfono. ¿Sí? ¡Sh-Shade!- ¿Eh? S-sí… sí… de verdad tú… vale… ¿En el café? ¡Okey! Hasta ahora…-Cortó la llamada. -Chicos, me voy, he quedado con Shade.-

-¡Suerte Tigre!-Le sonreíste.

-¡Suerte!-

Una vez él se fue, te sentaste a mi lado sonriendo. Me abrazas. Quiero abrazarte y que nunca nos separemos, pero me estoy quieto y simplemente te correspondo. Me miras y formulas un: "no me sueltes… nunca…" Asiento besando tus labios… Me abrazas con más fuerza y juego un poco dándole pequeñas mordidas a tu cuello. Me sonríes, pero, esa sonrisa es diferente. Me susurraste algo… "Con que sigues con lo mismo, ¿eh? A lo mejor sí te torturo un poco paras…" Acto seguido, me besaste acostándome en el sillón. Tus besos bajaron a mi cuello, donde fuiste dejando también varias mordidas en él. Comencé a sentir algo extraño… Se sentía más que bien… Empecé a temblar de puro nervio. ¿Qué me pasa? Es la pregunta que ronda por mi mente. ¿Por qué me siento así si solo son besos? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de gritar? ¿Por qué… se siente tan bien…? No puedo hacer más que poner mis manos en tu espalda mientras tiemblo. Paras… de golpe, paras mirándome. Susurras un: "¿tuviste suficiente, pequeño?" Yo niego mirándote sonrojado. "Tails… espera un poco, ¿vale? Solo un poco…" Yo asiento a lo que tú me besas cariñosamente. Te sientas y cuando estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo, te oigo reír. "Je… Estás "contento", ¿eh?" No sé a lo que te refieres a lo que miras a mi estomago… no, al estomago no… a algo que está cerca de esa zona. Me tapo corriendo. "Jajajajajajaja." Ríes a lo que me intento poner serio aún ruborizado. -No tiene gracia.- Tú solo sigues riendo una y otra y otra vez. "Ver una erección sí que la tiene" Dices aguantándote la risa. "Y mucha." -El día que te pase, juro que me reiré de ti hasta que me duela reír.- Dije serio. Tú me miras y me besas en la mejilla.

-Venga, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, a cualquiera le pasa.-

-A mí es la primera vez que me pasa… Además, nunca vi que te pasara.-

-Si yo te contara… Por ejemplo, una vez me pasó hablando con… ¿con quién era? Me parece que era con Shadow. Me puse a pensar en lo que no debía con tal de no escucharlo hablar de María y… menos mal, que me perdonó la vida. Capaz y se pensó que era por él o porque me estaba hablando de María…-Dijiste sufriendo un escalofrío.

-Pobre.-

-Tails…-Me abrazaste, cosa que no ayuda nada a cierto "amigo".

-So-Sonic… no me abraces… -

-Tranquilo, eso dejará de estar así en un rato. Solo piensa en otra cosa.-Me abrazas con más fuerza pegándome por completo a tu cuerpo. Solo puedo temblar y temblar…

"-Esto va a acabar mal, me da…-"Pienso al notar cómo me besas introduciendo tu lengua en este lento beso. -Te amo…-Murmullo lentamente cuando el beso acaba.

-…-Sonríes de forma sincera y me correspondes besándome sin terminar el abrazo. -Y yo a ti, Tails, no sabes cuánto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Toqué el timbre esperando unos segundos. Cogí aire disfrutando el poder respirar. Me había pasado casi un mes con fiebre y gripe, pero ya me encontraba mejor. Miré mi reloj y pienso en tu regalo. Era el día 24, y tú no ibas a ir a ninguna fiesta, era extraño, pero, pensé en algo que de seguro te pasaba, y acerté. Abriste la puerta con un rostro cansado. Llevabas un jersey un chándal y calcetines. Tenías ojeras, y la nariz un poco inflamada. Y soltando un: "…No te rías…" Me dejaste pasar.

-¿Por qué no me avísate de que estabas malo? Hubiese venido antes.- Dije sonriendo. Me quité la bufanda mirándote.

-Hasta ayer estabas con treintainueve de fiebre, estabas peor que yo. Menos mal que Scourge pudo ir a ver como estabas, ¿se portó bien?-

-Sí, cuando se me bajó la fiebre acabemos jugando al Residente vil 6 en modo cooperativo, eso sí, todos los flanes de la nevera desaparecieron después de su visita.- Dije suspirando.

-Je… es un goloso.-

-Igual que cierto erizo azul.- Respondí mirándote.

-¡Pero serás!- Dijiste saltando encima de mí. Acabemos en el sillón mientras me hacías cosquillas. -¡Zorro malo!-

-¡Ja ja! ¡Sonic, para! ¡Ja ja!-

-Je…- Paraste mirándome reír. –Qué lindo eres…-

Había pasado casi un mes desde que habíamos confesado lo que sentíamos frente al otro, y de momento, solo Knuckles lo sabía. Tampoco habíamos ido demasiado lejos, hasta ese momento, nuestro máximo era el típico beso con lengua y besos en el cuello.

-Te quiero.- Dije abrazándote. Te solté al cabo de un rato, pero no quedemos en esa posición… mirándonos. Como si nada pasara.

-Yo no te quiero… yo te amo.- Me respondiste acariciándome el cachete.

-¿Siempre me tienes que superar en algo?- Pregunté a modo de broma.

-Pues no, yo no soy tan shota…- Dijiste guiñándome un ojo mientras me sacabas la lengua.

-¿Tú estás malo o lo finges? Yo no sería tan graciosito si estuviera malo.- Bromeé.

-Es solo porque estás tú… Te amo, Tails.-

-Y yo a ti, Sonic.-Dije besándote. Nunca imaginé que estaríamos así… Abrazados mientras nos besamos, acostados uno encima del otro…

-¿Vas a ir a alguna fiesta luego?- Me preguntaste, yo solo negué.

-Paso, prefiero estar aquí contigo. Además que si voy, Cosmo se va a poner de pesada con poner el muérdago encima de ambos…-

-O sea, que será una navidad como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijiste sonriendo.

-Sí, pero falta Knuckles…-

-Es verdad…- No pudiste terminar la frase porque tocaron a la puerta. –Em… vete retirando lo que dijiste.- Comentaste sonriendo mientras te levantabas. Una vez abriste la puerta, se oyó la voz del equidna.

-¡Hola, pelo-pincho!-

-¡Hey, knucklehead!-Saludaste.

-¡Hola!- Me acerqué.- ¿No ibas a estar con Shade?-

-Iba, pero Rouge la ha convencido para hacer: "Noche de chicas"… Me da miedo saber que harán.-Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío. –Y cuando me enteré que ninguno iba a ir a ninguna fiesta, supe que la celebraríais por vuestra cuenta, así que vengo para joderos la pasión.- Bromeó.

-¡Qué te den!- Dijiste dándole un capón.

-Bueno, ya que estamos los tres, vamos a hacer una fiesta digna, ¿no?- Sonreí.

-¡Eso! Pero sin jugar juegos, que luego Sonic se cabrea.-

-¿¡Vas a seguir!?-Preguntaste dándole otro capón.

-Que haya paz, que haya paz.-Reí.

-Hey, traje un par de cosas para la fiesta.- Dijo Knuckles enseñando una bolsa en colmada de comida y golosinas.

-¡Achis!-

-Vaya, así que estas malo, Sonic.-

-Me da que se lo pegué…- Dije rascándome la frente con un dedo.

-Estoy bien… ¡Achis!-

-Bueno, voy preparando la cena.- Dijo el rojo metiéndose en la cocina.

-Oye, Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Tails, he peleado contra un dios de la destrucción, contra la forma de vida suprema, contra una copia barata y sigo vivo, una simple gripe no me va a matar.- Dijiste mirándome. –Además, que hoy es navidad, no me pienso quedar acostado en la cama mientras que tú te aburres sin mí.- Dijiste nuevamente de forma burlona. La verdad, no es mentira decir que sin ti me aburro, me encanta estar contigo. –Hey… Tails…- Empezaste a llamarme, yo solo podía mirar a tus ojos color esmeralda. –Tails.- Cerré los ojos un momento. –Tails… Nos va a ver Knux…- Dijiste. Abrí los ojos, extrañado por lo que dijiste, y cuando me di cuenta, te estaba besando el cuello.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta do que hacía.- Me disculpé sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían. Me sentía realmente avergonzado. Te miré a lo que tú me abrazaste. –Sonic…-

-¡Hey! ¡Si vais a enrollaros, avisad, y no salgo!- Dijo Knux desde la cocina.

-¡Te estás ganando una ostia!-Dijiste en voz alta. –Tails, no es que no me guste que me des besos en el cuello, sino que el knucklehead nos chafa la fiesta.-

-¡Gracias, amigo mío! ¡Con amigos así, ¿Quién necesita enemigos?!- Bromeó.

-Se va a llevar una patada hacha en la cara, lo juro.- Te pusiste serio.

-Parecéis niños.- Reí. –Y pensar que soy el menor de los tres y al mismo tiempo el más maduro.-

-¡Knuckles es mayor que yo! ¡Debería dar ejemplo!-

-¡Oye, no me cargues el muerto a mí!-

-Echaba de menos esto.- Sonreí. –Los tres pasando el rato… bueno, yo pasando el rato viendo os pelear.-Reí.

-No te pego un capón porque eres mi hermanito y te tengo aprecio.- Dijiste sonriendo.

-¿¡Y a mí sí me lo pegas!? ¡Me alegro de tener un amigo así!-

-¿Vas a seguir?- Sonreíste metiéndote en la cocina.

-¡Tails! ¡Sonic me ha pegado!-

-Sonic, siéntate en el sillón.- Dije mientras me dolía el estomago de tanto reír.

-Vale, mamá.- Dijiste irónico. Me senté a tu lado y cerré los ojos. Ya olía bastante el aroma de la comida que estaba preparando Knux. Te sentí abrazándome. Te miré y te vi con los ojos cerrados. Me pegué más a ti sin pensármelo dos veces. –Oye, Tails… Cuando me besaste hace casi un mes… cuando te confesé lo que sentía… ¿Fue tu primer beso?- Preguntaste. Solo formulé un: "¿Tu qué crees?". –Que sí.- Dijiste a lo que asentí. –Tails… Te amo.-

-Y yo más a ti.- Correspondí besándote. El beso era lento. Poco a poco, se fue subiendo la intensidad del mismo. Me pegaste a tu cuerpo con delicadeza. Besaste mi cuello con lentitud. –Sonic…- Bajaste un poco más los besos acostándome. Seguiste bajando… y bajando…

-Tails… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que esperaras unos días? Ya han pasado varios días… casi un mes…- Dijiste besando "cierta zona prohibida".

-Pe-pero… Knux no va a ver.- Me puse nervioso.

-Shh… No pienses en nada… Solo disfruta…- Dijiste a punto de empezar amover la cabeza.

-Ah… Pa-para…- Dije a modo de susurro. –Ahhh…. Por favor…- Hiciste caso omiso. Arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo… -Ahhh… Ahhh…- No dejabas de lamer. Dabas besos, chupetones. –S-Sonic… ah… ah… ah… Ahhh…- Mi espalda se empezó a arquear. Respiraba de forma agitada. En cambio tú estabas tan tranquilo. –So… nic… de…tente… Ahhh… Ahhh… algo… algo viene… ah…- Me puse la mano en la boca para que no se oyera mi último gemido. Te relamiste los labios mirándome, yo solo pude intentar recobrar el aliento. –Ah… ah…- Respiré agitado.

-¿Te gustó?-

-¿Qué…pasó?-

-Pobre, es verdad, este ha sido tu primer orgasmo.-

-… ¿Orgasmo?-

-Venga, ¿te gustó?-

-Sí… aunque… t-todavía no entiendo lo que a-acaba de pa…sar…-

-Si te portas bien y eres un buen niño, te daré otro regalo especial luego.-

-Okey…- Dije aun temblando. -¿Huh? Sonic, tienes algo blanco en el cachete.-

-¿Eh?- Te limpiaste.

-¿Qué era?-

-Tails, ¿te acuerdas de la charla que te di de pequeño de cómo se hacían los niños? Pues, eso era el líquido que te dije. Se me hace extraño tener que volver a explicártelo después de tanto tiempo, y justo ahora.- Reíste. –Oye… te amo.-

-Y y-yo a... ti…- Dije aun cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, tenia pensado meter a metal, pero una buena escritora ya cogió la idea. De seguro meteré a otro personaje. :)

Dejen reviews plisssssssssss. ¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
